Last letter
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Clean, neat. The kanjis of her name that adorn the crumpled paper, Mitsuri has seen them more than once under this handwritting. But she never thought about how both painful and soothing they could seem. ObaMitsu, OneShot.


**Hello ! ****Here's my first OS on the KnY fandom ! ObaMitsu is my OTP so it HAD to been about them c: As I use to say, english isn't my monther tongue even though I'm doing my best to translate my writings, so don't hesitate to correct me if you see mistakes! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_« Kanroji, _

_I'm going to die. Today, tomorrow, or maybe too long from now. But if you read the lines of this letter, which will probably stay in my desk for weeks, it means that I've already passed into the other world. Well, finally. _

_Can everyone get a second chance in another life?_

_I never wanted to tell you this because I didn't want to sully you with my stories, but I was born into a family that never knew how to do anything but bad things. All those times when I didn't answer your questions, when I tried to find a way out, I did it selfishly with the idea of hiding the truth from you. _

_Because you don't deserve that._

_You have enlightened my life, you have given it the colours I didn't get during my entire childhood, locked up in a cell. Despite the blood that runs through my veins, you've smiled at me. Again and again, tirelessly, in the most beautiful way._

_If I'm no longer here when you read these lines, I hope that I have been able to be useful, that I have been able to purify even a little of my being. In a world where I can live in peace with all this, repent and accept who I am without feeling filthy, dirty and guilty, then I hope our paths will cross again._

_Now I can tell you. _

_I love you. I've been in love for all this time._

_I wish I could have asked you to eat again and again. I wish I could have kept exchanging these letters with you, reading your fancy and insecure handwriting, your erasures. I wish I could have had the chance to fight beside you again, to watch your face blossom as people thanked us with tears in their eyes._

_So I pray, until the last second, that we meet again. Because wherever I am, I'll be looking for you._

_Thank you, for everything. »_

As seconds passed and words slid under this emerald gaze of her, Mitsuri felt her entire body bend under the emotions that assailed her. Tears slid shamelessly down her cheeks, oozing from her chin to fall unabashedly on the letter she read over and over again. If this piece of paper, a rare memory of Obanai that she could keep, had not been so important to her, she probably would not have bothered to pay attention to the ink. Perhaps she would only have let her torment, her sorrow and her hatred pour out, through her irrepressible sobs.

If they had not exchanged this many letters in the past, she might have been mistaken; but this clean, leaning and neat handwriting was indeed that of Obanai. However, there was not the slightest erasure, as it was often the case, a sign that he was looking for his words. The tone of his pen never seemed to cut and no letter seemed to be hesitating or trembling.

As if he had written it so much that he knew it by heart.

This simple observation was enough to crush her heart, turn her stomach and make her tears rise. Once again, Mitsuri tightened her embrace around the haori of the ancient snake pillar, despite the state it was in. She had barely come in his room, yet everything seemed painfully familiar to her here. From the perfectionist side, which came out through the order that reigned, as if the course of time had been interrupted, to the soothing feeling that slipped off her skin in that place.

As his reddened eyes were poking their way through every detail of the room, Mitsuri felt Kaburamaru move around her arm, as if he had been able to perceive her pain – which he must probably felt, too.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a weak voice to the snake.

Over and over again. For days, now, those words were almost the only ones she could pronounce. Guilt gripped her, burdened her with such a weight that she could only think that if she had not been so weak, he probably would not have had to protect her at the risk of his life.

She also would have wanted to continue eating with him, to simply revel of his presence, even if he never lowered his mask in front of her. She also would have liked to exchange an infinite number of letters with him, having fun deciphering the meaning of each word he used. She also would have liked to be able to fight by his side and protect people, to see the gentle, emotional gaze that he addressed to her every time.

Because he also had enlightened her life. He had allowed her to accept herself as she was, without false appearances. It was as if, without her really realizing it, he had given meaning to her existence, in this world of war that he had long – too long – lasted.

A fine melancholy smile was born on her lips, despite the tears that always slid abruptly down her cheeks. Despite everything, the letter had managed to extinguish some of her anguish, however small.

If Obanai believed with such conviction that their paths could cross again, then she would believe it too. For him, and for that moment she would wait with haste, but not in a hurry.

Because until her last day, her last breath, her heart would entirely belong to him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it c: **  
**Don't hesitate to leave a review, it would mean a lot to me :3 **


End file.
